inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7
-.- Yeah, It is. >_> You're welcome! XD Nope it is not yours. :3 YOUR TALK PAGE IS NOT CLEAN ANYMORE. *Evil Laugh* Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 06:48, May 7, 2013 (UTC) >_> Maybe. :3 But you just got your talk page clean and then I add a message on it! >:D Mine is ALREADY not clean, So yeah! XD Who cares? >.> BTW, I'm in the chat, Are you coming? Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 07:22, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah! It has to be. XD Awww... Too bad. >< Well, Seeya later then!~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 07:48, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Seriously .-. I'm... IDK. .-. Seriously I'm in the chat, Why are you talking here instead of there? -.- Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 18:08, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah IDK. .-. Always Random~ -.- I'll RF then. Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 18:14, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Eh? Uhhhhh-- Ummmm.. IDK too. .-. I RFed. Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 18:20, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Nuuuuuuu. ;__; YOU SHOULD COME BACK LATER OR ELSE. >.> Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 18:26, May 18, 2013 (UTC) My mom has arrived... ;_; Shall I wait for you? Or-- Go to bed... (( _ _ ))..zzzZZ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 21:00, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Awwwww..... Too bad. ;_; Even if I waited for you for nothing, It is worth it for me. :) Good night to you too and sweet dreams!, Also sleep well and Seeya tomorrow! ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 21:19, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ;_; I guess you'r not comeing to the chat. ;__; Shall I go to bed? ;_; Wait-- I'm already lying on my bed. XD I meant shall I sleep now? XD Not sleepy though. .-. Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 21:01, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Uhhhh-- It is getting late here. q.q So, I have to go to sleep now. ;__; So, Good night and sweet dreams! ^^ Seeya tomorrow! ...... *Falls asleep* (( _ _ ))..zzzZZ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 21:26, May 25, 2013 (UTC) .__. Oh. .__. ... 2:30 AM. .-. ... Seriously where have you been? ._. Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 06:03, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Ah. .__. Okay I have an English lesson now, So-- Seeya! XD Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 06:47, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Gomen. ;_; Sorry I didn't say goodbye to you before you leave. ;_; I was watching Digimon and apparently I had finished it. *Cries of Joy* =') It turns out that the left will be another story. *^* (Can't wait actually. XD) Also-- I hope you are done studying and you had studied well. :) Well, Seeya on tomorrow!! Good night and sweat dreams!! ^^ BTW, Something funny has happened to me and hurtful. I'll tell you tomorrow!! XD Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 20:09, May 26, 2013 (UTC) You never get tired. .-. Seriously what are you doing at this time? XD You should be sleeping. Not editing. .-. Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 04:05, May 28, 2013 (UTC) At 6 o'clock? .-. Your school starts at 8 I guess that is what you told me. XD Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 04:08, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Seriously, If I were you, I would choose sleep for sure. >.> You had two hours for you to sleep more. You know. .-. Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 04:47, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Ughhhh-- .-. Anyways, Where have you been yesterday? ;_; I was worried.. -.- And you even didn't contribute on this wiki nor the other wiki, Which made me feel more worried. >.> Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 05:40, May 28, 2013 (UTC) D: NUUUUUUU-- ;__; Totally a bad timing. >.> I'm not going to school until next Wednesday. Furthermore I have to prepare for my Exams. ;-; So I'm not going to see you until......? ;_; Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 14:03, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, My mom is at the Hospital with my Grandmother, She is not going to come back until tomorrow I guess. And I don't have school on tomorrow, So I guess I can wait for you~ ^^ Good Luck with school! ;D and.. Seeya later I hope! ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 14:52, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Uhhh... ...... Let's get to the point. XD .. Ummmm.. I forgot what I want to say. ._. ... Oh! Should I add Evolution Route in Keshin pages? :\ As seen here. Aaaand I want you to check about this Scout Character, Does he has Catch Plus 20? I want to make sure of something. =P Okay, Seeya today! (Yeah. Today. XD) And sorry for bothering.. ^^" BTW, I spammed the Wiki Activity. >:D But you ruined it with your one edit. -.- .....JK. XD Also sorry for not editing for so long.. ^^" Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 22:51, June 7, 2013 (UTC)